When in Rome
by Claire Meade
Summary: This is a story about Claire and when she had met Calvin Hartley while Bradford was dating Fey...Please R&R!
1. When in Rome

Chapter 1: Claire's Reverie

The lit signs and buildings cast their light onto the window of the squad car, taking Claire's mind away from the fact that she was handcuffed and on her way to prison. Sighing, she thought back to the time when she had went to Italy with Bradford on a business trip when Alex and Daniel were about three…

Claire sat in front of Lake Maggiore on a beach towel, clad in a white strapless bikini, her long silky legs pulled to her chest. Bradford was next to her, looking out to where Daniel and Alex were building a sandcastle a few feet away. He hadn't said a word since he'd seen Claire talking to an Italian bellhop back at their hotel named Calvin, and he was being too nice for Bradford's taste, though Claire hadn't made anything of it, he was just suggesting great restaurants to eat at and sites to see.

Bradford looked to Claire, finally taking the time to notice what she was wearing. He reached out and gently stroked her rosy cheek.

"Oh, Claire, what's happened to us?"

"I don't know...," was all she could say.

He continued to play with her blonde tresses while she continued looking to Alex and Daniel. He sighed, leaned over, and kissed her forehead as he scooted closer and moved her into his lap, her back resting against his chest. Encircling his arms around her waist, he gently pressed his lips to her neck, a soft moan escaping her pursed lips.

"I'm sorry Claire; I don't know why I started seeing her…"

"Maybe it was because she's younger and prettier, or you don't have to worry about her day in and day out because you don't have any children to look after, or maybe she's just a Saturday night entertainment system for you," Claire said coldly, her muscles tensing beneath Brad's touch.

"Come on Claire, don't do this! I'm trying to apologize!"

"Well apologizing isn't going to be enough to ease the pain you put me through," she said shifting out of his lap abruptly. She resumed her previous position, pulling her silky legs to her chest.

"Can't it at least be a start?"

"Ha, if you only felt the way I feel Bradford, then you defiantly wouldn't take a simple apology to erase everything that happened!"Claire rose from where she was sitting and went to join her two boys in the sand.

Claire watched as Bradford left his spot on the beach, she ran hand through her shoulder length blonde curls and turned back to her boys. Daniel came up and kissed her on her cheek, "sorry mommy."

She smiled, and hugged his small body to her as she began tickling his ribs.

Later that day, Claire was standing on her balcony that over looked the Lake Maggiore, the lights shining brightly on the water making it glitter in the moonlight. The wind blew, taking her blonde locks and letting them rest behind her shoulders. Claire was left alone in her hotel room, Daniel and Alex were sleeping while Brad was out, Claire never knew where.

Claire sat down on the Queen bed that she and Bradford shared, and picked up the phone dialing the front desk.

"Hello, I'd like to call in for room service. Yes I'd like one of your Cappuccino de Italiano's and one of your Celebration Sundaes. Thank you," she put down the phone, "Now hopefully the send Calvin up…"

In less than 4 minutes, there was a knock on her door. She scurried over to answer it, behind it stood an fair skinned man; he had sparkling dark-blue eyes, and thick blonde hair, with a bright smile on his face.

He gestured toward the room with the tray in his hand, "do you mind if I come in and-a set it on dat' table over there?"

"Oh, of course go ahead," she stepped out of the way to let him in. She watched him set down the tray, and observed his muscles beneath his shirt. He turned as he felt her eyes on him, his eyes piercing her just the same. To ease the heat flowing between him, she broke the long silence.

"Can you stay a minute? The kids are in bed and I'm kind of bored with no one to talk to," she said trying not to sound too desperate.

He looked sympathetically at her, before heading back to the door. "I wish –a I could. I have another hour on-a job, but maybe afterward if it is-a okay?"

A smile spread across Claire's face as well as she clasped her hands together, "That sounds great," she stepped closer and handed him a 100 dollar bill, "Just a tip," she said and kissed his cheek.

"Oh, I can't take-a your money!"

"Please take it! Take it as a friendly gesture?"

He paused and began to ponder a moment, "alright," he nodded and opened the door, " I will come back at about 9:00 p.m. alright? Maybe we can go to get something to eat if you're up to it?"

"Definitely," she said her hand on the door.

He nodded nervously as he said his goodbye and left. ..

Calvin had come back at nine, just like he'd promised, and taken her to The Italiano Cafe. He was wearing a dark blue button up shirt and some nice dark-bue jeans that hugged his muscular thighs. Claire looked quite casual for once, she was wearing a white strappless top with a knee length blue denim skirt and white gladiator sandals. Her hair was up in a fifties messy bun, and little ringlets graced the sides of her face.

"So, uh, did you and your-a family come to Italy for a vacation?"

"Yes, well, sorta. My husband Bradford is here on buisness, me and the kids just tagged along for the adventure," she was hoping this would be enough hated going into detail of what her husband did for a living, especially when she was with _her_ friends.

Seeing the uneasiness in her facial expression,he decided to change the subject. "How are you enjoying Italy so far?"

"It's very beautiful, I just love the flowers and the smell and the crisp air, it's ten times better then the smoke and toxins you breathe in in New York," she said taking a bite of her powdered doughnut. Calvin sat there amused as she kept trying not to make a mess and get the powder on her face, but she wasn't succeeding, no matter how hard she tried, powder always got onto her top lip.

"What?" Asked Claire after a few seconds of silence.

"Oh,nothing, it's just you have a little doughnut powder on you lip there," he said gesturing toward her.

"Really? Oh," she said fumbling with her napkin.

"No, I got it," he leaned foward and kissed her top lip gently, removing the little bit of doughnut.

When he sat back, she blushed, heat rising into her cheeks. She sat back also still staring into his coal colored eyes and smiled.

"You know, I wish Bradford treated me like this,"she said cocking her head to one side.

He didn't know how to respond to this, because one; he didn't really know Bradford, and two; what's a guy to say to something like this to a woman he'd just met several hours ago? Though he knew for one thing that Bradford acted like he ran Claire's life. He didn't mean to, but he'd over heard Bradford telling Claire she wasn't to see him agian, and that she had to stay with the kids until he returned from wherever he'd said he was going. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he looked to Claire who was now standing out of her seat.

"Where are you going?"

"I just remembered that there's something I have to go and get before Bradford gets back," she said hurriedly glancing down at her gold diamond encrusted watch.

"Right now," he asked standing and coming toward her a bit.

"Yes, if I don't he'll be quite upset with me."

"Well, do you want me to take you? I wouldn't feel safe letting you go on your own this late. I mean, rare is the day that bad things happen in Italy, but you never know," he said in genuine concern.

"I can't let you do that. He might be out and I can't risk seeing how he'll react to seeing me with you," she sighed," I've really got to and get this thing for Bradford before he gets back though."

She was standing near the door now, but he wouldn't let her leave.

"I won't go in with you, I'll just drop you off and let you go in? How about that?"

She smiled at Calvin, he really did care about her didn't he? She finally agreed, and they drove off to La stampa italiana: The Italian Press. She ran in and picked up some files that contained bills, expenses, and papers stating how much the Italian Press was willing to invest into Meade Publications.

The two reached the hotel and hurried to Claire's suite. He kissed her cheek, and thanked her for letting him take her out tonight. The two said their final good nights and parted ways, though neither wanted to.

Looking around the room, she realized Lucia who had agreed to keep an eye on Alex and Daniel, was gone. When she stepped out of the boys' seperate room, she almost collided with Bradford a furious expression etched on his face...


	2. The Morning After

Chapter 2: The Morning after

Claire's eyelids fluttered open. Slowly and painfully, she rolled over and looked to her left, to realize that she was alone. Getting out of bed, she grabbed her robe and slipped into it, wincing in pain when she tied the silk string around her stomach. She trudged into Alex and Daniel's part of the hotel room, to realize they were both still sleeping. On her way out, she glanced at the red flashing numbers on the clock on the nightstand; it was only 8:35 in the morning.

"I wonder where Bradford could be."

She opened the bathroom door and found a note taped to the mirror. It read:

Claire,

I went out for an early conference with Tomas and Richard. And afterward we'll be getting drinks. I'll see you later when I return,

Bradford

She crumpled the note angrily and threw it towards the trashcan, missing by an inch or two. She wasn't upset because he was working, she was upset that he'd left and didn't tell her when he'd be coming back. Slipping out of her robe and her satin pajamas, she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Bruises and scratches adorned various parts of her back, there was also bruising down on her thighs as well. Looking away from her tattered appearance, she glanced towards the bathtub, only to see stains of dried blood from where he'd pushed her unmercifully in the tub and started beating her with his belt. She couldn't stand to think of how badly he'd hurt her last night, and then forcing her to have sex with him when she hadn't wanted to…she couldn't bare it….

She made her way to the shower and stepped in, turning on the water as she did. It rained down on her making its' way into her open cuts and beating down on her tender bruises. She winced, trying to cope a bit with the stinging sensations she felt all over.

After her shower, she dressed in a below the knee length hot pink spaghetti strap dress and black flats. Brushing her long tresses, she sat on the bed next to Daniel who was dressed in blue jeans and a black t-shirt. Alex was dressed the same way, but with a dark blue shirt instead.

"Are you two ready for breakfast," she asked letting her hair fall to her shoulders.

"Yes. Can we get some Froot Loops," asked Alex glancing out of the sliding door window.

"Of course! Let's go see what they have to eat!"

She picked up Daniel letting out a small shriek of pain, and shifted him to her left side.

"What's wrong mama?"

"Oh, nothing sweetheart! Nothing! Mommy just slept on the wrong side, that's all!"

Claire took Alex's hand and led him out the door and to the elevator. She felt a pang of surprise pinch at her stomach when she realized who was also in the elevator. Calvin.

"Good morning Claire! Did you get a good night's rest?" He asked looking to her.

She didn't respond verbally, instead, she nodded respectfully, but didn't turn to him.

"What's the matter?" He asked in genuine concern. He hadn't the slightest idea of what transpired last night.

"Nothing," she responded, guiding Alex off the elevator, "just a little tired that's all," she said glancing at him and nodding reassuringly.

"Well, alright. Hey listen, I wanted to take you and your kids here to a great restaurant I know, it's called Sicily. Would you be interested," he said resting a hand below her shoulder and onto her back.

She winced in pain as she nearly dropped Daniel. This startled Cal and he quickly removed his hand.

"I'm so sorry! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine! Look, I really have to go!" She said and set down Daniel, and taking the little boys' hand. "Maybe some other time? We'll be here another week?"

"Oh, alright then. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes! I'm great! I just slept the wrong way! No need to worry about me!"

"Ok, if you're sure. And hey, I'm sorry about last night too. I overheard Bradford yelling last night, and I didn't know if you were okay?"

She hugged him and then backed off. "I was okay. He was just a little hot tempered that's all. Now go on and get back to work before they fire you!"

"Alright," he nodded, "bye Claire. Bye Alex, bye Daniel!" The toddlers waved to him and smiled as he left.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo oOo~

One evening, Claire sat alone on the sand at the beach. She looked around her, noticing all the families that were enjoying themselves. Sighing, she looked out over the ocean, wondering why her family couldn't be like that. Closing her eyes for a moment, she came to realize a presence on her right side. Opening her eyes she saw Calvin brushing his lips against her own.

"Hi," he said softly.

"Hi," she answered in a barely audible tone, "what are you doing here?"

"I just punched out. I finally get to take advantage of tonight and make my own plans," he smiled resting an arm around her shoulders.

Nodding she said, "I leave for home tomorrow," she said turning to him.

He nodded and placed a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. He captured her lips in an earth-shattering kiss, his hands roaming about her body. He shifted so he was lying on top of Claire, her body in between his muscular legs. He trailed kisses along her the soft nape of her neck and her jaw line, her soft moans escaping. Running his hands up her body, he began to play with the straps of her dress, pulling and tugging gently at them. She stopped and looked at him, hunger and fervor evident in her eyes.

Calvin picked her up bride style in his arms, and carried her back to the hotel. Lying her down on the bed in the room he'd rented out, she began to remove her dress. The bruises were gone, so he didn't notice anything but her svelte body. He removed his clothes as well and laid on top of her, kissing the nape of her neck. She felt guilt rise to the surface, but she quickly pushed that away, if Bradford could have a little fun when he wanted, so could she!

"Are you sure you're okay with this Claire?" Calvin asked in between kisses.

"Yes," she answered, "positive," she sighed holding him tighter.

He eased himself into her, and she moaned loudly, pressing harder into his back with her slender fingers. He continued to rock back and forth, his breath fast and hot on her neck…..

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo oOo~

You like? I hope so! Please leave comments! 


End file.
